The invention relates to an apparatus for ultrasonic scanning comprising an ultrasonic scanning head, in particular, an ultrasonic array, and a recording device for an echo visual image, as well as an installation for dynamic focusing at least in the transmitting mode.
An apparatus for ultrasonic scanning, which functions with dynamic focusing in the receiving mode, is e.g. described in Hassler U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,111 issued Nov. 25, 1980. Also already listed therein as state of the art is an apparatus of the type initially cited; i.e., such an apparatus which functions with dynamic focusing at least in the transmitting mode. The dynamic focusing in the transmitting mode increases the directivity of the antenna, as a consequence of which the transverse resolution of the image system is improved. However, this advantage is offset by the disadvantage that a concomitance of the transmitting focusing entails losses of time and scanning frequency; the time outlay for the image construction (or build-up) increases unnecessarily.